The Big Day
by chris400ad
Summary: Harry Potter, best man and best friend, thinks back on his time with Ron and Hermione and how lucky he is to have been there from the very beginning.


The Big Day

It had been agreed that wedding would be half and half. The morning, a muggle ceremony, in the muggle church, filled with muggles and Ron's immediate family. The Weasley family weren't known for subtlety. The afternoon, a reception for the muggle party – fancy food, terrible music, the usual stuff. Then the evening would see Hermione and Ron go to the Burrow where a marque had been set up with drinks, the rest of their friends and family, and then the evening would end with a firework display.

A calm, nice, easy compromise. Harry Potter, sitting at the left of Ron at the head table as Hermione's family filled the small hall, smiled at the memory of the fact that it had been anything but easy. Nights of shouting, of Ron's pig-headedness and Hermione's refusal to accept that underneath his attitude was an actual human trying to get their point across. As usual, Harry had been in the middle. Both came to him to complain about the other, and in the end Harry had come up with the compromise. Ginny had no small part in it. She talked it through with Hermione, suggesting that Ron might want to spend some of the day with his family; with Harry taking Ron. It was always the way with those two. Deep down they loved each other, on the surface some might question why they were getting married.

Lots had already begun in the office about how long it would last. Some of the aurors still remembered Ron's ill-fated attempt to join their ranks.

When the guests had finally found their seats the speeches began. First came a little something from Ron and Hermione, then Hermione's father and finally Harry. He could feel the cards he'd prepared burning a hole in his suit pocket. The longer Hermione's father talked, the faster his speech approached. He hated public speaking. Even as the thought ran through his mind he felt Ginny's hand slide over his and give it a squeeze. Of course she knew, she always did.

"And now without further ado, let me introduce to you Ron's best friend and Hermione's as well, Mister Harry Potter. The best man."

There was the formality of applause as Harry rose to his feet. Most of the people in this room had no idea who he was, or even where he had met Ron and Hermione.

Eyes from all across the room bore down on Harry, expectancy dripping from iris. The cards felt unnaturally heavy in his hands; their words read with no meaning. There were jokes, funny stories (adapted for the muggle company), everything a best man's speech should have. Yet, as he looked at his two best friends, aglow with happiness and contentment, none of that seemed to matter.

"When I was writing this speech," Harry began, completely unsure where his words would take him. "I thought, be funny, make everyone laugh, tell some good stories and then end on a toast. That's what a good best man's speech is meant to be, right?"

The room sat in nervous silence, they hadn't expected audience participation. One man nodded before instantly being shushed by his embarrassed daughter.

"Thing is, these two deserve better than normal. So here it is, the truth. I've known Ron and Hermione since I was eleven and not one day has gone by that I could imagine my life without them. Sure, we've had ups and downs, arguments and even tears; but I always knew, deep down, that they'd never leave. They've been there for me through everything, and I couldn't have asked for better friends. Better family.

"I'm lucky, I think, to be able to say that I've been with them this long. To have been able to watch when they bickered, when Ron would ask for help with his homework for the hundredth time and Hermione would refuse, despite us all knowing she'd help anyway. To see them fall in love. It's a beautiful thing, knowing that two people are perfect for each other years before they even thought about it. I think I always knew they'd get together really. Took them a little longer to get the message, maybe one of them longer than the other."

A ripple of sympathetic laughter found its way across the guests as Ron sheepishly looked at a knowing Hermione. He got there eventually, just as he always did. It had been the same with the Goblet, with the hunt for the horcruxes and then with Hermione. His insecurities wore him down, made him think he wasn't good enough. Nothing could be further from the truth.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's been a privilege." He raised his glass. "To Ron and Hermione, the best two people I know. I love you."

Harry had been so focused on controlling his nerve, and making sure that he didn't accidentally stare at one member of the guests for too long, that he didn't notice Ron launch himself from his seat. Only when his best mate's arms were wrapped around him did Harry become aware of the crushing bear hug. The glass in his hand began to slip from his grip, but a moment later Ginny had snatched it from him and put it back on the table. Harry shot her a grateful smile.

The room split between laughter and 'aws' as, a moment later, Hermione joined them too.

"Thanks mate," Ron said, his voice muffled by the shoulder of Harry's jacket.

"Anytime, both of you."

"You too, Harry." Hermione muttered as tears ran down her face.

"Good, just 'cause you're married now don't think you're getting rid of me."

That earned him a watery laugh from Hermione and a smile from Ron as the two pulled away. Remembering they were at a wedding, Harry snatched up his glass from the table and said, loudly: "To Ron and Hermione."

The room echoed it back and then applauded as the married couple sat back down. Merlin, that was going to take some getting used to, Harry thought as he too sunk into his chair.

Mr and Mrs Weasley. That was going to take some getting used to. Good thing he had a lifetime. Just as they did, together. The way it should be.


End file.
